Hollywood Arts: Next Generation
by ChaseHunt0506
Summary: We all know the Hollywood Arts gang.Who they were,What they did, but after years passing and them having kids what would happen if their kids all went to the same school and that school was Hollywood Arts. Well there would be friendships,enemies,romance and a lot of drama. So here is Hollywood Arts:Next Generation. On HIATUS
1. OC Form

I got this idea a while ago but never made it a story in till I was told to so I will but I need some OC's for their kids the pairings will be below but if you dont want your oc to be from the pairings then just ignore the pairings and put your made up parents name in the parent section on the form.

 **NOTE: All OC's for the originals are now filled. you can only send in a OC that is not a originals child.**

 **Oc Form:**

 **Parents:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (optional):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Hair Colour:**

 **Eye Colour:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Build:**

 **Clothing Style:**

 **General Attractiveness (1-10):**

 **Celebrity Lookalike (Optional):**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Grade Year:**

 **Odd Fact:**

 **Mini Biography:**

 **Talent:**

 **Favourite Colour:**

 **Chat Name:**

 **Electronic Device's:**

 **Other Info:**


	2. OC Winners

**Here is the list of OC's everyone who sent in a OC has at least 1 of their OC's but there were a few OC's where there was to many so I made sure everyone had at least one OC. If you would like your OC to Like,Hate,Have a crush on anyone then please send me a PM or leave a review and I'll try to include it. So here are the OC's**

 **Tori and Andre:**

 **Boy 1:**

Name: Jasper James Harris

Nickname: Jazz(most used), J.J.

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair Style: Dreads

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Dark brown

Skin Tone: Close to Andre's

Build: Slim, but toned in the legs.

Clothing Style: Jerseys, graphic t-shirts, and jeans.

General Attractiveness: 8

Personality: The silent type, doesn't trust easily and is cold around strangers. Once he does trust you, he's actually very cheerful, intelligent and talkative. A bit of a ladies man, and very good with words. He's usually the peacemaker, and doesn't like when his friends fight.

Likes: Dancing, reading, music, meeting new people(mostly girls).

Dislikes: Hostility, bossy/controlling people, bullies in general.

Grade Year: Junior(11th)

Odd Fact: He likes to do parkour in his part-time, but his parents(mostly Tori) are afraid he might get hurt, so he usually does it behind their backs.

Mini Bio: Growing up, he was always jealous of his parents talents. He can sing but not nearly as well as Tori, and he can't play an instrument to save his life. However, he's always had a knack for dancing, and his love for it only grew once he started taking classes.

Talent: Dancing

Favourite Colour: Green

Chat Name: Jazzy_Jay17

Electronic Device's: Phone, Pearpad, Laptop

Other Info: Strangely enough, he prefers genres such as Punk Rock, Rock n' roll, and R&B, rather than Jazz.

 **Boy 2:**

Name: Mason Jones

Nickname: Shadow

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair Style: Spiked

Hair Color: Black with red stripes

Eye Color: Ruby eyes

Skin Tone: Tanned

Build: Muscular

Clothing Style: Black Jacket with white fur on the hood with a red stripe on the arm sleeves, Black pants with a Red stripe on the leg pants, Fingerless Black gloves

General Attractiveness: 10

Personality: aggressive, brooding and very loyal to his friends and determined to help his friends. He is anti-social and does not speak or smile much. But deep down, he does have a heart. He cares for those who cares for him.

Likes: Beating up bullies, being with friends, and rock/metal music

Dislikes: bullies, detention, and country music

Grade Year: Freshman

Odd Fact: He has a motto. "I am all of Me."

Mini Biography: he lives with his parents and siblings. He sometimes get along with his siblings and sometimes doesn't.

Talent: Acting, Singing and Dancing

Favorite Color: Black

Chat Name: BeatYouBlackandBlue

Electronic Device's: Pearphone

Other Info: if he wants a relationship, he would take an interest in intelligent girls or shy girls.

 **Girl 1:**

Name: Aminah

Age: 16

Gender: female

Sexual Orientation: straight

Hair Style: sometime curly sometime straight

Hair Color: dark brown

Eye Color: brown

Skin Tone: light brown

Build: slim

Clothing Style: similar to her mother

Celebrity Lookalike (Optional): Zendaya

Personality: very outgoing stubborn but very sensitive.

Likes: dancing, playing her keyboard, and drawing.

Dislikes: her parents kissing in public, rude people, her brothers teasing her.

Grade Year: 11th

Odd Fact: she can speak 12 different languages

Mini Biography: the middle child of Tori and Andre, she can play the piano like her father.

Talent: singing dancing and can play the piano.

Favourite Color: Orange

Chat Name: AM_Harris.

Electronic Device's: pearphone

Other Info: she and her brothers usually deal with issues of being mixed.

 **Cat and Robbie:**

 **Girl 1:**

Name: Blake Shapiro

Age: 15

Gender: female

Sexual Orientation: bisexual

Hair Style: long and wavy with sideways bangs.

Hair Colour: chestnut

Eye Colour: black.

Skin Tone: pale

Clothing Style: she most wears sleeveless tie dye jacket, white tank top, black skinny jeans with paint markings, black and white nikes, a tie dye bandana around her neck, and a black belt around her jeans with many spraypaint cans, occasionally she will wear a dress.

General Attractiveness (1-10):7

Personality: she does what she wants, she doesn't listen to adults and follows her own path in life, she is a tomboy, she does alot of parkour stuff , and is a free runner, she is sarcastic witty, and occasionally backstabs someone if they backstabbed one of her friends. she will stand up for anyone who is being bullied and kick that bullies ass , she is very artistic and tends to do random small murals on walls

Likes: parkour, painting, spray painting peoples faces when they annoy her, skate boarding, having fun, doing tricks, colors.

Dislikes: ducks, boring things, the color gray

Grade Year: Freshman(held back a year)

Odd Fact: she never has stepped foot in a hospital

Mini Biography: blake started free running when she was 13 she uses it as a way to relieve stress and clear her mind even though she has a risk of dieing each time she does it, and she started painting when she was little aka drawing on the walls with crayons but now she uses spraypaint.

Talent: keyboard guitar, singing, art and anime

Favorite Color: rainbow she cant just choose one color

Chat Name: RainbowSprinkles

Electronic Device's: pear pad, pearphone, 3ds ,and a 3d pen she bought with her own money

 **Girl 2:**

Name: Aria Shapiro

Nickname (optional): Ari

Age: 17

Gender: female

Sexual Orientation:straight

Hair Style: long and straight, buzzed partially

Hair Colour: brown

Eye Colour: brown

Skin Tone: slightly tan

Build: round

Clothing Style: really fashion able clothes

General Attractiveness (1-10):8

Celebrity Lookalike (Optional): Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir

Personality: she's very motherly, and loves little kids, she's kind, and gentle and a really welcoming person she cares for every living thing.

Likes: little kids, her friends, taking care of her siblings and friends.

Dislikes: when people hate on her siblings and friends.

Grade Year: 11th (Junior)

Odd Fact: she thinks of her friends as her children

Mini Biography: oldest child of cabbie, basically the mother of the group.

Talent: indi instruments.

Favourite Colour: purple

Chat Name: MamaBear143

Electronic Device's: pearphone, tablet

 **Boy 1:**

Name: Terrance Shapiro

Nickname (optional): Shaggy

Age:16

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair Style: longish shaggy hair

Hair Colour: Black with Red highlights

Eye Colour: Blue

Skin Tone: Slightly tan

Build: Slightly more muscles than robbie had at his age

Clothing Style: Comic book shirts, jeans, jordans

General Attractiveness: 7 out of 10

Celebrity Lookalike (Optional): Logan Lerman

Personality: Funny, almost always happy, or sad, Loves his friends

Likes: Comic books, singing, and writing songs, Movies, anime, skateboarding

Dislikes: bullies, Authority figures, Math

Grade Year: 11th (Junior)

Odd Fact: He narrates himself and his friends in a morgan freeman voice sometimes

Mini Biography: He is the oldest of his siblings so he tries to look out for them, he fell in love with singing at age 6 and acting at 12, he started writing songs at 14. he hates it when people seem suprised that his dad is with his mom.

Talent: Singing, Song writing, Acting

Favourite Colour: Red

Chat Name: ScoobySnacks101

Electronic Device's: Pearphone, Peartop, Pearpod

 **Beck and Jade:**

 **Boy 1:**

Name: Wyatt James Oliver

Age: 16

Gender: male

Sexual Orientation: straight

Hair Style: short and thick

Hair Colour: dark brown

Eye Colour: hazel

Skin Tone: pale

Build: thin

Clothing Style: black, black, black

General Attractiveness (1-10): 8

Personality: sarcastic, but friendly

Likes: cars, spicy food, horror movies

Dislikes: living up to his parents' legacy

Grade Year: sophomore (10th)

Odd Fact: he almost didn't get into HA

Mini Biography: Wyatt's exactly like his mother, but has his dad's charm. He's a borderline genius, but tones it down because he wants to be an actor.

Talent: acting

Favourite Colour: black, red

Chat Name: Wy_Not

Electronic Device's: phone, pearpad, laptop

Other Info: he was really sick as a baby up until he was 6, but doesn't remember

 **Girl 1:**

Name: Annaleise Beck

Nickname: Stone

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair Style: Curly hair that goes down to her mid-back

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Light brown

Skin Tone: Pale

Build: Skinny

Clothing Style: dark blue sweater with a white V-neck shirt underneath, blue jean shorts and fingerless red gloves

General Attractiveness: 8

Celebrity Lookalike: Madison Pettis

Personality: She is very shy and because of her being shy, she gets nervous around other people. She is quiet but she will speak if she is spoken to and sometimes initiate conversations. But she's not afraid to stand up for her friends. She can be loyal to her friends and be brave if need be. She can also be sarcastic sometimes. She learns stuff quickly because she can be very intelligent at times. She can oblivious if there is romance in the air.

Likes: reading, drawing, inventing,listening to music, and being by herself

Dislikes: people who only think of themselves

Grade Year: Freshman

Odd Fact: She can speak Japanese

Mini Biography: She started inventing when she was 4 years old. Annaleise has always been curious about technology and since she was young, she always took things apart and put it back together until she started making her own technology. Annaleise would use objects she found in dumpsters, and find things she would need on the internet. She would come up with different ideas and draw them on blueprints as like a sketch on what she would invent.

Talent: Acting and Technology

Favorite Color: Black and Red

Chat Name: Dark Shadow

Electronic Device's: Watchphone (something she invented; basically its a phone on a watch. She can watch videos, text, call, etc.)

 **Younger Sibling:**

Name: Cynder Oliver

Nickname (optional): Cyn-cyn( by older siblings)

Age: 6

Gender: female

Sexual Orientation:straight

Hair Style: goes down to her shoulders slightly messy.

Hair Colour: black

Eye Colour: charcoal

Skin Tone: pale

Build: petite

Clothing Style: cute kiddish style, for pajamas animal onesies.

Personality: she is very sweet, and can be very stubborn, she tends to wander off and has to be kept on a leash , Cynder doesn't like to be treated like a baby she fines it offensive, she is very goofy and always trys to put a smile on everyone's face.

Likes: polar bears, rain, car rides, when mommy yells at people, oranges.

Dislikes: being called a baby, when daddy yells, bananas, carrots.

Grade Year: kindergarten( she goes to the one right next to Hollywood arts)

Odd Fact: shes knows how to use computers.

Mini Biography: shes the youngest bade child and the youngest of the gang she doesn't like to be left out just because shes to young she'll find a way there anyways.

Talent: singing.

Favourite Colour: purple

Chat Name: CynderLuvsOranges

Electronic Device's: a leapfrog.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone sorry this was meant to be up ages ago but I did not have time but the first chapter is finally up, I'm not sure if its good or not so if you enjoy it please let me know and if you have any ideas let me know as well, hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Hollywood Arts: Next Generation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 _ **Harris Household:**_

It was 06:30am and the eldest of the Harris kids was being woking up by his alarm. He gets up out of bed and heads down stairs where his mom Tori Harris was making breakfast.

"Hey Jasper you ready for school?" She asks whilst flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, is dad waking the others up?" Jasper asks his mum and takes a seat at the table.

"Yep" she saids smiling.

Jasper was 17 and he had black hair which was in the style of dreads,had dark brown eyes and his skin tone was close to his fathers, he was slim but well toned in the legs where he does parkour. Jasper is the silent type and doesn't trust easily and is cold around strangers, once he trusts you he is very cheerful, intelligent and talkative. He is a bit of a ladies man and is good with words, he doesn't like it when his friends fight and is usually the peacemaker. Growing up he was always jealous of his parents talent, he can sing but no where near as good as his mum and he can't play an instrument to save his life but he has always had a knack for dancing and his love for it grew once he started taking classes.

Meanwhile Andre was upstairs waking up the middle child and only girl Aminah.

"Wakey wakey Aminah time to get up" he saids and she groans and gets out of bed, she opens her door and walks out mumbling a quick morning to her father and walks down stairs taking a seat at the table.

"Someone's happy" Jasper saids sarcastically at Aminah who glares at him.

Aminah was 16 and had dark brown hair which was sometimes curly and sometimes straight, her eye colour was brown and her skin tone was light brown, she was slim. Aminah is very stubborn but is also very sensitive. She can play the piano like her father and sing and dance and she can speak 12 different languages.

Back upstairs Andre was waking up the youngest child Mason.

"Up you get Shadow its time to get up" Andre saids knocking on the door to make sure he gets up.

"Okay I'm up" Mason saids coming out of his room and him and Andre go downstairs where Tori is now dishing up breakfast.

"Nice pancakes" Mason saids taking a seat at the table.

Mason was 15 and had black hair with red stripes which was spiked up, he had ruby coloured eyes and was tanned, he is also muscular. He is aggressive, brooding and very loyal to his friends and always determined to help his friends, he is anti-social and does not speak or smile much but deep down he does have a heart and he cares for people who care for him.

"You all ready for school?" Tori asks and takes a seat at the table while Andre pours them all a drink.

"Yeah its just another school" Mason saids taking a bite of his pancake.

"Hey this is the school where me and your father met" Tori saids and Jasper groans.

"Don't go on about the story of how you to met again, we have heard it about a million times" Jasper saids moaning.

"Hey, I happen to like that story" Aminah saids and Jasper rolls his eyes.

They eat their breakfast and talk a little bit and once they are done Jasper,Aminah and Mason get ready and head off to Hollywood Arts.

 _ **Oliver Household:**_

The eldest of the Oliver children was waking up naturally, he gets up from his bed and heads into the bathroom splashing some water onto his face, after he has dried his face he walks downstairs into the kitchen area and grabs a glass and pours himself a glass of orange juice, upstairs he could hear his dad waking up his sisters.

"Annaleise its time to get up for school" Beck Oliver saids to his daughter gently shaking her awake.

"I'm getting up" she mumbles and Beck walks out the room and goes into his room and see's Jade still sleeping in the bed.

"Jade come on its time to get up the kids have to get to school soon" Beck saids to his wife who opens her eyes and glares at him.

"I'll get up in a minute anyway Wyatt can drive himself and Annaleise to school and you can take Cynder" she saids and Beck shakes his head smiling and goes into his youngest daughter Cynder's room and see's her sleeping form in bed. Beck walks over to her and bends down beside the bed, he strokes her hair.

"Cynder its time to get up baby girl" Beck saids and Cynder starts to stir, he continues to stroke her hair and she opens her eyes and looks at her dad.

"Don't call me a baby" she saids and sticks her tongue out at Beck who smiles at her.

"Okay I'll see you downstairs in a minute then" Beck saids and leaves the room and goes downstairs where Annaleise and Wyatt are sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Wyatt is the eldest of the Oliver children and is 16 years old, he has dark brown hair which is short and thick, he has hazel coloured eyes and his skin tone is pale and he is slim. Wyatt is just like his mum but has his dad's charm, he is a borderline genius but tones it down because he wants to be a actor and he is sarcastic but friendly.

Annaleise is the middle child and is 14 years old, she has brown hair which is curly that goes down to her mid-back, she has light brown eyes and her skin tone is pale and she is skinny. Annaleise is very shy and because she is shy she gets nervous around other people. She is quiet but she will speak if someone speaks to her and will sometimes start a conversation, she is not afraid to stand up for her friends, she can be loyal to her friends and can be brave if needed, she can be sarcastic sometimes, she learns things quickly because she can be very intelligent at times but she can be oblivious is romance is in the air. She can speak Japanese. When she was 4 years old she started to invent things, she has always been curious of technology and she always took things apart and put them back together in till she started making her own technology, she used items from dumpsters and she would find things she needed on the internet, she would come up with different ideas and then draw them onto blueprints. She can act.

Wyatt and Annaleise finish their breakfast and Cynder comes down the stairs and over to the table. Beck starts to make her some cereal but she gets up and does it herself.

"I told you I'm not a baby" Cynder saids after pouring the milk into the bowl and taking it over to the table, Wyatt and Annaleise laugh at their little sister being all grown up and Beck shakes his head laughing.

Cynder is the youngest of the Oliver kids and is 6 years old, she has black hair which goes down to her shoulders and is slightly messy, she has charcoal eyes and her skin tone is pale and she is petite. Cynder is very sweet but can be very stubborn, she tends to wander off and needs to be kept on a leash, she doesn't like being treated like a baby because she finds it offensive, she is very goofy and always tries to put a smile on people's faces. She is the youngest of the gang and does not like being left out just because she is young and she will always find a way of being there. She can sing and she knows how to use computers.

"Okay Wyatt can you drive yourself and Annaleise to school I need to take Cynder to kinder garden" Beck saids and Wyatt and Annaleise get up and grab their bags.

" Yeah we are going to head off now later dad" Wyatt saids.

"Bye dad" Annaleise saids

Beck waves them goodbye.

"Bye guys" Beck saids and Wyatt and Annaleise reach the door.

"Bye Cyn-Cyn see you later" they both say and Cynder waves goodbye and smiles at them and Wyatt and Annaleise head off to Hollywood Arts.

 _ **Shapiro Household:**_

The eldest of the Shapiro kids is already up and downstairs making herself breakfast while her father and mother wake up her siblings, she makes her breakfast and takes a seat at the table and waits for her siblings to come down.

Aria is the eldest of the Shapiro kids and is 17 years old, she has brown hair which is long and straight and partially buzzed, she has brown eyes and her skin tone is slightly tanned and she is round. Aria is very motherly and loves little kids, she is kind and gentle and is a really welcoming person, she cares for every living thing and she loves to take care of her siblings and friends. She thinks of her friends as children and is basically the mother of the group.

Upstairs Cat is waking up the middle child and only boy Terrance.

"Wakey wakey Shaggy its time to get up for school" Cat saids cheerily and Terrance gets up from his bed.

"I'm getting up" he saids and gets out of bed, he exits his room and smiles at his mum and goes downstairs and grabs a bowl to make himself breakfast.

"Sit down I'll make you breakfast" Aria saids getting up and taking the bowl from her brother who smiles at her.

"Thanks" he saids and takes a seat at the table whilst Aria makes him breakfast.

Terrance is the middle child of the Shapiro's and is 16 years old, his hair is black with red highlights and is longish and shaggy which is how he got the nickname Shaggy, he has blue eyes and his skin tone is slightly tanned and he has slightly more muscle than his father had at his age. Terrance is funny and almost always happy or sad and he loves his friends, he sometimes narrates himself and his friends in a Morgan freeman voice. He looks at for his siblings, he fell in love with singing at the age of 6 and acting at the age of 12, he started writing songs when he was 14 and he hates it when people are surprised that his mum is with his dad.

Upstairs Robbie is waking up the youngest child Blake.

"Come on Blake its time to wake up" Robbie saids knocking on the door. Blake rolls out of bed.

"I'm coming" she saids and steps out of the door and walks downstairs taking a seat at the table.

"Morning" she saids and Aria and Terrance say morning back to her.

Blake is the youngest of the Shapiro kids and is 15 years old, she has chestnut hair which is long and wavy with sideways bangs, she has black eyes and her skin tone is pale. Blake does what she wants and doesn't listen to adults and follows her own path in life, she is a tomboy and does alot of parkour stuff and she is a free runner, she is sarcastic and witty and she will occasionally back stab someone if they have back stabbed one of her friends. She will stand up for anyone who is being bullied and will kick the bullies ass, she is very artistic and tends to do random small murals on walls. Blake started free running when she was 13 and uses it as a way to relieve stress and clear her mind even though there is a risk of dieing each time she does it, she started painting when she was little drawing on walls with crayons but now she uses spray paint. Blake has never stepped foot inside a hospital.

Robbie and Cat come downstairs.

"Everyone ready for school?" Cat asks happily and Aria nods her head smiling and so does Terrance.

"Yeah" Blake saids and she,Terrance and Aria head out saying goodbye to their parents as they go and they head off to Hollywood Arts.

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it please let me know if you did and if you have a criticism please let me know and if you have any ideas let me know as well, anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**


	4. Teacher Form

**Teachers needed for Hollywood Arts so if you would like to send in a teacher OC then please fill in the form thank you :)**

 **Note: singing and dancing teachers have been taken so please do not sen oc teaching that subject Thank u.**

 **Teacher Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age(21+):**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Hair Colour:**

 **Eye Colour:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Build(Athletic,Slim, Muscular etc):**

 **What they teach:**

 **What they are like (Harsh,Easy going,Firm but laidback etc):**

 **Personality:**

 **Clothing Style:**

 **General Attractiveness:**

 **Mini Biography:**

 **Odd Fact:**

 **Other Info:**


	5. Freshman

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I have been busy with school and other stuff my little brother just got diagnosed with autism so trying to deal with that as well but anyway thank you to all the followers and people who have the story as a favorite and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if anyone has anything they would like to see within the story just message me or leave it in the reviews :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

 **Freshman:**

 **Mason's POV:**

I walk into Hollywood Arts with my siblings but they go their own way, I look around in amazement and find my locker, I open it up and put my bag in, I turn around looking at other lockers that are decorated and I start thinking of ways to decorate my locker.

I decide to take a look around the school so I shut my locker and start walking around, I find a water fountain in a hallway and go outside to see the lunch area which is currently inhabited by other students who are waiting for class to start, I look up at a clock and see that there is 20 minutes till class, I decide to go inside again.

I'm walking to my locker when I get an alert on my phone, I take it out of pocket and look at it while walking to my locker. I'm looking down at my phone when I feel someone knock into me causing my phone to fall.

I feel anger rising up inside me and I look down to see who knocked into me and I am surprised to see a girl picking books up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" the girl says and I get down to grab my phone.

"It's fine" I say and help her with her books she smiles a thanks to me, we stand up and I get a better look at her, she is quite attractive with curly brown hair and is wearing a dark blue sweater, blue jean shorts and red fingerless gloves, I look down at my own hands where I am wearing black fingerless gloves. I look back up to see her looking at my hair, I raise an eyebrow in confusion and she notices.

"Sorry, it's just, I like your hair, black and red are my favourite colours" she says shyly.

"Thanks" I say awkwardly.

"So I guess I'll see you around" she says and I nod, she starts to walk away when she turns around.

"I never got your name" she says.

"It's Mason" I say and she nods.

"I'm Annaleise" she says and I nod and she walks away and I go to my locker.

 **Annaleise's POV:**

After my encounter with Mason I decide to find my locker, I look up at the clock and see there is 15 minutes till lesson, I find my locker and put my books in because I have singing first, I got in for acting but I have to do singing cause it's a performing arts school. I decide to go outside even though most people are coming inside. I sit down at a table and stare up at the sky, I hear footsteps and soon enough there are some boys sitting at the table.

"Hey pretty thing" One of them says and I feel uncomfortable, I go to get up when one of the other boys gets up and stands in my way.

"I don't think so, you know it's not polite to ignore people" he says and I turn around to see that no one else is in the lunch area.

"Please I just want to go inside" I say and try to leave again but I am once again stopped.

"All we want to do is talk" The tallest of the three boys says and I try to leave again but the one blocking my path grabs my wrist forcefully, I moan out in pain.

"Hey! Let her go" I hear someone say and I turn to see a girl wearing a sleeveless tie dye jacket, white tank top, black skinny jeans with paint markings and a tie dye bandana around her neck, she walks up to us.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do" the one holding my wrist says and the girl smirks.

"Well I could kick your ass for starters" she says and the boys laugh at her.

"Oh really, just cause you dress hard doesn't make you tough" the tallest one says and the girl rolls her eyes.

"Okay you asked for it" she says and kicks her foot into the one holding me, he stumbles back clearly surprised and before the other two respond she jumps onto the table and knees the tallest in the stomach, the one that hasn't been hurt yet goes to punch her.

"Look out!" I say and she turns round just in time to see the fist coming towards her but instead of it making contact with her face she stops it about an inch away from her face and twists the arm causing the boy to cry out in pain, she looks at the others and they share a glance and run away with the third following, the girl smirks and jumps down from the table.

"You okay?" she asks me and I nod.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue" I say and she shrugs her shoulders.

"No worries, I hate bullies, I'm Blake by the way" she says.

"I'm Annaleise but you can call me Stone" I say and she nods.

"So you're a sophomore?" I ask and she shakes her, I look at her in confusion.

"Freshman, I was held back a year" she says and I nod in understanding deciding not to ask why since its none of my business, we walk into school.

 **Blake's POV:**

Me and Annaleise or Stone as I am now going to call her head into school.

"So what lesson you got first?" I ask her as we walk to my locker.

"Singing, what about you?" She asks.

"Singing as well" I say, we arrive at my locker and I look up at the clock to see we have 5 minutes till class.

"Cool, so what did you get into Hollywood Arts for?" Stone asks and I open my locker to put my bag away.

"Singing and I can play guitar and keyboard, what about you?" I ask and we start walking to class.

"Acting" she replies and I nod.

"Cool" I say and we arrive at the classroom.

"So here we are" I say and Stone nods and I can tell she is nervous, not only is she a shy person but she also got into Hollywood Arts for acting so it's clear she would be nervous about going into a singing lesson.

"It will be fine" I tell her and she smiles at me in gratitude.

We step into the classroom to see people taking seats.

"Let's sit over there" Stone says pointing to some chair next to a boy wearing a black jacket with white fur on the hood with a red stripe on the arm sleeves and black pants with a Red stripe on the leg pants and fingerless black gloves, I nod and we walk over there, Stone takes a seat next to the boy and I sit next to Stone.

"Hey Mason" Stone says to the boy who she must know which now makes sense why she wanted to sit here.

"Hey Annaleise" the boy, Mason says.

"Who's your friend" Mason says pointing to me.

"I'm Blake" I say and he nods.

The teacher comes in and everyone quiets down.

"Good morning everyone my name is Samuel Bartlett you can call me Sam but if another teacher comes in then its Mr Bartlett" he says with a smile on his face and some of the students laugh.

"Anyway as you should all know this is a singing class but as this is the first lesson of the semester you guys can spend the lesson getting to know each other but be prepared next lesson will not be so easy" Mr Bartlett, Sam says and there are several 'yes's'.

"Before you guys start though we need to take a register so please be quiet while I do this and when you hear your name please speak up otherwise you might be marked absent" he says and starts calling out people's names and I wait for my name to be called.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed and if you did please leave a review and if you didn't enjoy then leave a review and let me know what you didn't like, the next chapter should be up later or tomorrow and will be the Sophomore's :)**

 **In till next time my friends :)**


	6. Sophomore

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, thank you to everyone who reviews/follows the story and like I said before if there is anything you want to see within the story then just message me or put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Sophomore**

 **Wyatt's POV:**

After me and Annaleise went our separate ways I decided to go to my locker and put my bag away, I went around school occasionally saying hi to people I knew. I went to my first lesson which was acting but all we did was some improv and spent the rest of the lesson catching up with each other and now it is first break. I decide to look for Annaleise to see how she is doing, I go outside but she is not there, I look around the school but I can't find her. I frown then remember that she might be at her locker, I smile to myself _'It's a good job she told me where her locker was'_ I head over to the other end of the school where her locker is located. I spot her at her locker I smile and sneak up behind her.

"How's it going?" I ask her, she jumps and turns around, I laugh and she shakes her head annoyed but smiling.

"Fine, up in till you gave me a heart attack" she says punching my arm, I fake hurt and she laughs.

"Anyway, what you up to?" I ask her and she shuts her locker.

"Just going to meet up with a friend" she says.

"You have a friend?" I ask faking surprise and once again I am hit in the arm.

"Yes I have a friend and I am going to meet her now so if you don't mind" she says making a gesture with her arm for me to move to which I oblige.

"I'll meet you here after school, if you're late you will be walking home" I say and she nods and walks away to find her friend, I smile at the thought of her having a friend since I know how shy and nervous she is especially around new people. I walk around some more just checking out where all my lessons are when I spot a boy with a messy, thick mop of dark brown hair, I go over to him.

"Hey Erik" I say and he turns around.

"Hey man" he says smiling and we do our handshake.

"How you been dude?" I ask him walking with him as he hands out flyers.

"Good just been practising the cello and some sports" he says and I nod.

"What about you?" He asks.

"I'm good the other day I saw an awesome horror movie" I say grinning and he grins back.

"As long as it's not a romantic movie then it's good in my books" he says and I laugh remembering that he dislikes romantic movies.

"Hey didn't your sister start here today?" Erik asks me and I nod.

"Yep and she has made a friend" I say and Erik smiles.

"That's awesome dude since you told me she was shy" Erik says and I smile.

"Yeah I was surprised when she told me but I'm glad" I say, the bell rings signalling that it's time for class.

"Well I see you later man" I say to Erik who nods.

"See you later dude" he replies and walks away to his lesson.

I walk to my lesson which is script writing. I enter the classroom and take a seat near the front. A few minutes later and our teacher Mrs Aarons comes in and takes a seat at her desk.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a good holiday witch we can spend a little bit of time talking about but first I have to take the register so please answer your name and in less you are answering your name then please be quiet" she says and I smile, all the kids here love her so they will be quiet. She starts calling out names when she reaches mine.

"Wyatt" she calls out.

"Here" I reply and she nods checking where I am just in case another student was answering to cover for their friend but that's highly unlikely in this class since all the students enjoy it and wouldn't think about ditching, the teacher finishes the register and the class spends around 10 minutes discussing their holidays and the rest of the time learning. The bell rings signalling that it is the end of the lesson.

I exit the classroom and see a boy with short mid length brown hair flirting with a girl who is clearly not interested, I go over there.

"Come on Jaden give the girl a break can't you see she is clearly not interested" I say and Jaden looks at me.

"Oh yeah so what it's none of your business Wyatt" he says arrogantly shoving me backwards. I put my hands up in surrender and Erik comes over noticing the scene.

"You okay man?" He asks me and I nod.

"You need your boyfriend to make sure you are okay, how sweet" Jaden says smirking at me and Erik.

"Shut up Jaden" Erik says.

"What you going to do music boy send me to sleep with your instruments" Jaden says laughing

Erik steps forward but I put my hand out to stop him.

"It's not worth it man" I say and Erik nods and we walk away and go to my locker.

"I hate that guy" Erik says while I grab my bag.

"You hate every arrogant person" I say matter of factly shutting my locker door.

"Well yeah but that's cause arrogant people are annoying" he says and I laugh at his choice of words. We decide to go outside and as we make our way to the lunch area we spot Jaden standing near the door talking to another girl, he sees us and smirks and I just roll my eyes at him. We get outside and I spot Annaleise sitting at a table with a boy and girl, I smile but decide not to go over there so she can spend some time with her friends without her big brother with her.

"Let's grab some food" I say and Erik nods and we go over to the grub truck, we get our food and take a seat at a table away from Annaleise. We eat and talk about our lessons.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed and if you did please leave a review and even if you didn't enjoy then leave a review and let me know what you didn't like.**

 **In till next time my friends :)**


	7. Authors Note Important

**Just letting you know that in less you tell me who you want your oc to have a crush on (I'll decide if they go into a relationship) then I will just make it up depending on their personality. So if you want to let me know then just PM me or leave it in a review :)**

 **Annaleise has a crush on Mason**

 **Mason has a crush on Annaleise**

 **Terrance has a crush on Aminah**

 **Wyatt has a crush on Blake and Aria**

 **Blake has a crush on Jasper**

 **Aria has a crush on Wyatt**

 **People I'm missing:**

 **Jasper**

 **Aminah**

 **If you don't tell me who you want your oc to have a crush on then I will decide.**


	8. Junior

**Hey guys its time to meet the Juniors Yay! Lol anyway since I now have 3 stories I will be updating this every Tuesday and Friday so I hope you enjoy, if there is anything you want included in the story let me know and I will see what I can do :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Aminah's POV:**

It's lunch time and I head outside where all the tables are and take a seat at an empty table, I grab my sketch pad and a pencil out of my bag I open the pad to a free page and start to doodle.

"Hey" I look up to find the source of the voice and see a kid in my singing class I believe his name is Terrance.

"Hey" I say closing my sketch bag.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He says pointing to the table.

"No go ahead" I say and he smiles and takes a seat.

"Your a good drawer" he says pointing to my sketch pad and smiling.

"Thanks" I say and open it up again to continue doodling.

"So have you ever drawn anime before?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nope, never seen it before either" I say and he looks at me shocked.

"You have no idea what you are missing out on! We will have to watch some at some point" he says and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"We?" I say and he starts opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Well I just meant, like if you wanted to, never mind" he says and looks away, I laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'd love to watch anime with you" I say smiling at him and he smiles back at me.

"So what you drawing?" Terrance asks.

"Nothing really just doodling" I say showing Terrance my sketch pad, he takes it and starts flipping through the pages when he comes across a drawing I done of my mum.

"Wow this is really good" he says smiling at me, I smile back and he continues to flip through the pages coming across a drawing I did of a dolphin and one I done of a tiger. Terrance hands me back the pad and I put it away in my bag along with my pencil.

 **Jasper's POV:**

I go outside to see my sister chatting to Terrance who is in our singing class which I unfortunately have to take not that I have anything against singing its just not my main talent I got into Hollywood Arts for dancing which I have always had a knack for and I loved it even more when I started taking classes, I go over to the table and take a seat.

"Hey" I say smiling at my sister and Terrance.

"Hey" Aminah and Terrance say.

I decide to grab some lunch.

"I'm gonna grab some lunch you want anything?" I ask Aminah who just shakes her head I shrug my shoulders and get up and go over to the grub truck which I'm surprised is still here since I remember my parents telling me and my siblings about it and it's selection of food. I walk up and order a slice of pizza and soda, the man gives me the food and drink and I hand him the money and tell him to keep the change. I go back over to the table.

"So what are you guys talking about" I say taking a seat.

"Not a lot but can you believe she has never seen anime before" Terrance says and I laugh.

"I know it's terrible" I say and Terrance shakes his head and Aminah wakes my arm, I fake hurt and she just laughs. I grab my phone out of my pocket and plug my headphones in and press play on one of my rock n' roll play lists, I open my soda and take a sip of it and eat the slice of pizza which doesn't take me long to finish, I get up and put the napkin in the bin, I go back over to the table and continue to drink my drink and listen to my music.

 **Terrance's POV:**

I continue to talk to Aminah about anime and how good it is and about comic books, after a while we decide to ask each other questions we were gonna see if Jasper wanted to participate but saw that he was listening to music and Aminah said to leave him to it, we agree to take turns asking questions and that we both have to answer the question, I start.

"Favourite colour?" I ask.

"Orange"

"Red" I say and she laughs.

"That explains the red highlights in your hair" she says and I smile.

"Your turn" I say.

"Talent" she says.

"Singing, song writing and acting" I say and she nods.

"Singing, dancing and I can play the piano" she says.

"And you can draw" I add and she smiles.

"Yeah but I count that as a hobbie" she says and I smile.

"What do you dislike" I ask and she thinks for a second.

"My parents kissing in public, rude people and my brothers teasing me, you?" she says.

"Bullies, authority figures and math" I say and she laughs at the math part.

"Odd fact about yourself" she says and I don't need to think about.

"I will sometimes narrate myself in a Morgan Freeman voice" I say and she laughs.

"Well what about you?" I say.

"I can speak 12 different languages" she says and I look at her in surprise.

"Really" I say and she nods.

"Yep I guess I just loved learning new languages" she says and I nod in admiration.

"So what's your chat name" I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Hey how we meant to talk if I don't know your chat name" I say and she nods.

"AM_Harris what about you?" she says.

"ScoobySnacks101" I say and she once again raises her eyebrow.

"My nickname is Shaggy so my chat name is ScoobySnacks101" I say and she nods in understanding.

We continue to ask each other questions in till we get bored.

 **Aria's POV:**

After spending most of lunch at the Hollywood Arts nursery I go back to school and see my brother sitting at a table with a girl and boy, he is talking to the girl and the boy is sitting with headphones on, I decide to go over to them.

"Hey" I say taking a seat at the table, the boy with the headphones on who I now recognise as Jasper from my Math class takes his headphones off after seeing that someone new has sit down. I now recognise the girl as Aminah, Jaspers sister.

"Hey" Terrance and Aminah say.

"Sup" Jasper says. I look at Terrance and Aminah.

"So what you guys talking about" I say.

"Just getting to know each other" Terrance says and I nod and see that none of them have any food.

"Have you guys eaten lunch?" I ask looking at all of them.

"I did" Jasper says and Terrance and Aminah share a look.

"What about you guys?" I say looking at my brother and Aminah, they both shake their heads.

"You need to eat otherwise you won't have any energy and you wont be getting enough vitamins, carbs or protein" I say and Terrance groans as I pull out 2 apples and a ham sandwich, I pass an apple each to Aminah and Terrance and cut the sandwich into 2 and hand them both a halve.

"Here eat up it will be time for lessons soon" I say and Terrance looks at me.

"What about your lunch?" He asks.

"I ate at the nursery" I say and he nods.

"Ah" is all he says. 5 Minutes pass and the bell rings just in time as Terrance and Aminah have finished eating.

"Time to go to class" Jasper says with fake enthusiasm, Terrance and Aminah both laugh.

"Learning is good, if you learn you have a better chance to get a good job especially if you want to be a singer, actor, dancer, director etc etc" I say and they all just shake their heads smiling and we head off to class.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Juniors, next chapter will be a party/jam so there will be performances and Juniors/Freshman/Sophomores will mix. If you did enjoy please leave a review/fave/follow it gives me a reason to continue when I see that people are enjoying it and if you didn't like it leave a review and let me know what you didn't like about it.**

 **In till next time my friends :)**


	9. Party (Part 1)

**Hey guys sorry its taken me awhile to update but I have finally found time to write, this is part 1 of the party and is where the freshman perform and the next chapter which I should post tomorrow will be where the sophomores and juniors perform. Thank you to all the followers and reviews it gives me a reason to not give up on the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **No ones POV:**

The Party is well under way with people eating at the food stands and getting drinks which has been put out on tables, everybody's having fun and the principle of the school gets up on stage.

"Hello everyone I hope you are all having fun but it is now time for some performances so first up are Freshman and first up is Tara Jenkins" the principle gets off of the stage and the first performer gets up on stage and starts singing, each time a new performer was up the principle would call out their name and after a few more performances it was Annaleise's turn.

"And next up is Annaleise Oliver" the principle gets off stage and Annaleise steps onto the stage and Wyatt, Blake and Mason all cheer.

 **Annaleise's POV:**

I walk up onto the stage after the principle calls my name and I see Wyatt, Blake and Mason all cheer and I smile, the lights go down and I get ready to perform the small scene that I created with some other actors, the lights go up and I see the other actors on stage and the first actor a male starts the scene off with the first line and I move into position to say my line.

We finish the scene with me stage hitting the 'thief' and everybody claps and cheers and me and all the other actors bow and get off the stage and the principle calls the next performer onto the stage and I go over to Blake and Mason.

"Hey you did great I really believed that punch" Mason says and I laugh.

"Yeah that's what I was going for" I say and he smiles at me and I look over to Blake.

"You ready for your turn?" I ask and she nods.

"Yep gonna sing and I've got the music on disc" she says holding up a disc and I nod.

"Well I know your do great" I say and Wyatt comes over smiling and puts his arm around.

"You did good sis" he says and I smile and introduce him to my friends and they introduce themselves as well.

"Thanks I hope your scene goes well" I say and his smile falters a little.

"Yeah hopefully, one of my actors is sick and can't perform so I gotta improvise the scene now" he says and I offer him a small smile.

"I'm sure your still do fine" I say and he smiles again. The principle gets back on stage.

"Up next is Blake Shapiro" the principle says and gets off the stage and Blake breaths out.

"Good luck" I say and Mason and Wyatt say it as well.

"Thanks" she says and walks off over to the stage.

 **Blake's POV:**

I put the disc into the player and tell the dj what track it is and I make my way over to the mic, I look over to the dj and nod that I'm ready and I grab onto the mic stand as the music starts.

"I have changed  
I have changed  
Just like you  
Just like you"

I look out into the crowd to see Mason, Annaleise and Wyatt all smiling in support.

"For how long?  
For how long  
Must I wait?  
I know there's something wrong"

"Your concrete heart isn't beating  
And you've tried to  
Make it come alive"

"No shadows  
Just red lights  
Now I'm here to rescue you, oh oh..."

"Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I cannot apologize, no oh oh"

I see my brother Terrance and sister Aria smiling at me.

"Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I cannot apologize, no oh oh"

I finish and everybody claps and cheers and I get off stage and walk over to Mason, Annaleise and Wyatt and Terrance and Aria come over as well and they introduce themselves to Annaleise, Wyatt and Mason and they introduce themselves as well.

"You did great" Aria says and gives me a hug.

"Yeah you did amazing" Wyatt says smiling and I smile back in thanks.

"You wrote that yourself?" Mason says in surprise.

"Yeah It's not finished yet though" I say and he nods.

"Either way it was great" Terrance says and I smile.

"Yeah it was" Annaleise says as well.

"Anyway your be up soon then" I say looking at Mason.

"Yeah" I look up to see two people walking towards us.

"You ready bro?" the boy says and Mason nods.

"Guys this is my brother Jasper" he says pointing to the boy.

"And my sister Aminah" he finishes pointing to the girl.

"Jazz, Aminah this is Annaleise" he points to Annaleise.

"Blake" he says pointing to me.

"Terrance" he says pointing to Terrance.

"Aria" he points to Aria.

"and Wyatt" he says pointing to Wyatt.

"We know Terrance and Aria" Jasper says and I nod and everybody else says hello and the principle gets back up on stage after the performer finishes.

"Up next, Mason Harris" he says and gets off the stage and Mason starts walking.

"Good luck" Aminah says and he turns and nods his head and goes up to the stage.

 **Mason's POV:**

I reach the stage and tell the dj what song I want playing since I'm dancing and then I head up onto the stage and the dj starts playing the song and once I find the beat I start doing some street dancing, doing flips, spins and all different moves to the beat and by the time I'm finished I can feel my heart beating, everybody claps and cheers and I get off the stage and walk back over to my friends and their siblings and my siblings and Jasper hands me a bottle of water which I open and take a swig of.

"Thanks" I say and he nods.

"No prob, you did good bro it looked great from down here and you chose a good song as well" he says smiling and I smile back.

"Yeah them flips were pretty awesome" Wyatt says.

"And them spins were cool" Blake says and Annaleise nods, I smile.

"Thanks guys" the last of the Freshman performing finishes and the principle is back up on stage.

"Okay we are gonna take a break so grab some food, get a drink and have a dance and then it will be the sophomore's turn" he finishes and gets off the stage.

"Yeah I'm gonna grab some food" Wyatt says and heads off to one of the food tables.

 **No One's POV:**

Wyatt heads off to get some food and Terrance and Mason follow, Aminah and Aria start talking to Annaleise after noticing that she is shy and Blake and Jasper start talking about parkour.

"Want a drink?" Jasper asks Blake who nods.

"Yeah please" she says and Jasper goes to grab himself and Blake a drink.

Meanwhile Wyatt heads back over to where Aminah, Aria and Annaleise are talking and goes up to Aria and holds his hand out.

"Wanna dance" Wyatt says smiling at Aria who smiles back.

"I would love to" Aria replies and takes his hand and says bye to Aminah and Annaleise, Wyatt and Aria head off to where people are dancing and Terrance and Mason walk back over to Aminah and Annaleise.

"Where did Aria and Wyatt go?" Terrance asks and Aminah replies.

"Dancing" and Terrance nods his head.

"You know you guys should try the food it is good" Terrance says and Aminah and Annaleise both laugh. Meanwhile Jasper returns to Blake with a drink and hands it to her.

"Thanks" Blake says and takes a sip.

"So when did you start doing parkour?" Jasper asks Blake.

"When I was 13 I used it as a way to relieve stress and clear my mind" Blake replies and Jasper nods.

"My parents, well mostly my mum is afraid I might get hurt so I usually just do it behind their backs" Jasper says and Blake nods and they head back to where Aminah, Annaleise, Terrance and Mason are and Aria and Wyatt also join everybody else and the principle gets back on stage.

"Okay everybody it is time for the sophomore's to perform first up is…." everybody tunes out after the principle says its the sophomore's turn.

"So your be up soon then" Aria says to Wyatt who nods.

"Yep" he says and he waits till its his turn.

* * *

 **That's the end to the first part of the party and the next part should be up tomorrow,the song that Blake song was still alive by** **lisa miskovsky.** **if you liked this chapter please review and if there is anything you would like to see in the story let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **In till next time :).**


	10. Party (Part 2)

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for it taking ages to update but I went through extreme writers block and then I got a lot of coursework to do and I have had no time at all, anyone who reads any of my other stories I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm not sure when I will get the chance to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Wyatt's POV:**

"Up next Wyatt Oliver" the principle gets off the stage and I breath out and head up to the stage with the rest of my actors.

We perform a short scene based off of Shake spears Romeo and Juliet, when we finish we all take a bow and everyone claps. I head off the stage and down to where everyone is. Everyone says well done and Annaleise gives me a hug.

"Thanks guys" I say and smile at them.

"Well I think I'm gonna head home now" Annaleise says and I look at her.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" I ask worried about my sister walking home by herself.

"No don't worry I'll be fine" she says again but I'm still not sure about it.

"I can walk you home if you want" Mason says to Annaleise who looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah thanks" she says and I turn to Mason.

"Anything happens to her, I'm blaming you" I say to him friendly but seriously.

"I'll make sure she gets home safely" he says and I smile.

Aminah turns to Mason.

"Will you be coming back here or heading home?" She asks her brother.

"Heading home, I'll see you guys when you get home" he says to Jasper and Aminah and him and Annaleise say good bye to everyone else and head off. I turn to everyone.

"And then there were six" Terrance says in a Morgan Freeman voice and we all laugh.

 **Mason's POV:**

Me and Annaleise start walking towards her house and I decide to whistle to pass some time when Annaleise lightly shoves me and I look at her in surprise.

"Stop whistling its creepy" she says with a slight smile on her lips indicating that she was joking and I roll my eyes but smile a bit.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself" I say to Annaleise.

"Well you know I have a brother Wyatt, I also have a little sister called Cynder, I live with my parents, I like to draw, I like to read and I like to invent things" she finishes and I look at her with interest

"What sort of things do you invent?" I ask her and she looks on in thought for a second and then answers me.

"I made a watch phone, its basically a phone but on a watch and I made it out of things I found in dumpsters and iv'e been interested in technology since I was young so it was a cool thing to make" I look at her and nod.

"That's cool" I say and we reach her house and she looks at me.

"Well this is me, thanks for walking me home it was nice" she says and I smile slightly.

"Yeah it was, see you around" I say and she walks up to her door and waves at me and I wave back and make my way to my house.

 **No Ones POV:**

Its 10pm and most people have left Hollywood Arts but the gang remains with Wyatt and Aria dancing, Jasper and Blake doing some free running on stairs and rails and Terrance and Aminah chatting about random things.

Blake flips down off some steps with Jasper closely behind her and they almost crash into Terrance and Aminah but stop just before they collided.

"Whoa that was close" Terrance says putting his drink down and Blake turns to him.

"Sorry bro when your in the zone, your in the zone"

Wyatt and Aria walk over to them.

"You know I think we are the only people left now" Wyatt says and signals to the empty car park/cafeteria.

"Wow I guess time really does fly by when your having fun" Jasper says.

"Yeah we should probably be thinking about heading home" Aminah says to Jasper who nods and just then one of the teachers comes out who the teens recognize as Mr Bartlett.

"Sorry guys its time for you to head off, I was meant to tell you that 15 minutes ago but you guys were having to much fun but as you may have noticed everyone else has gone home so you lot should as well and I'll see some of you in class soon" Mr Bartlett finishes and everyone nods and the teacher heads back indoors.

"Well we will see you guys later then" Terrance says and everybody else says goodbye with Aminah, Jasper and Mason heading off together, Aria, Blake and Terrance leaving together and Wyatt going home by himself since Annaleise left earlier on.

Before they all left they all exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in contact with each other.

 **Wyatt's POV:**

I get home and go inside, mum and dad are in bed, I grab a drink out the fridge and head up to check on Cynder who is sleeping like a baby and then I head into Annaleise's room and see her laying on her bed reading with her headphones on. She takes her headphones off and puts her book on the bed when she see's me enter.

"Hey" she says and I lean against the door frame.

"Hey, glad to see you made it back okay, I was worried I would have to kill Mason" I say and she laughs at me being all brotherly

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" she says and I smile at her.

"Anyway what were you doing out so late?" she asks me.

"We only just left, we just spent time chatting, dancing, doing random stuff and before we knew it it was late" I say and she just laughs again.

"Okay, see you in the morning, night" she says.

"Night" I say and close the door and head into my room and get changed into my black pajama bottoms and take my shirt off, I get into bed and turn the lamp off and close my eyes waiting to drift off to sleep and eventually I do.

* * *

 **That's the end, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review let me know what you think and I will try to update soon.**

 **Till next time :)**


End file.
